


to me, you are the sun

by ofstrays



Series: every stray kids pairing [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Morning Kisses, changbin gets poetic over minho, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstrays/pseuds/ofstrays
Summary: A human that still ate cotton candy like he was a kid, who watched scary movies despite being afraid of them, who kicked his feet when he was happy, who ran around their apartment in excitement ... he was absolutely perfect. To Changbin, Minho was his whole world.





	to me, you are the sun

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! small break from my pacrim au to write some soft boys! fell in love with the idea of these two after the side effects relay and wanted to write something! inspired by sunday morning by maroon5 and also requested by one of my best friends, minhyukies, who also loves these two!!
> 
> this is a one-shot of just pure soft. hope you enjoy!

The room was alive with the soundtrack of the city. Cars honking in the distance, birds chirping down below, and the gentle patter of rain against their window. Just the faintest hint of light peeked through the edges of the curtains, speckled sunlight draped across the pair lying on the bed. They were a tangled mess of limbs and sheets, snores fitting perfectly with the noise just outside the window.

Changbin was the first to wake, lashes fluttering. The dream he'd been having was pleasant and left an afterglow behind, a soft smile overtaking the entirety of his features. He stretched as carefully as he could to avoid disturbing the second member of their pair. His body warm and comfortable, his gaze switched to the slumbering face of his boyfriend.

No matter what state Minho was in, he looked as if he'd been carved from stone itself. As if from a movie, one hand lay tucked beneath Minho's cheek while the other rested limply upon the sheets. The sunlight sneaking through their curtains formed something akin to a halo around his head. He was a beautiful man who was very aware of that fact. A beautiful man that, somehow, chose Changbin of all people to fall in love with. They'd been dating for nearly three years now but each day yielded a new reason for Changbin to love him, the list growing ever longer the more time they spent in each other's presence.

Changbin propped himself up on an elbow, resting his face naturally within his palm. He extended his hand and gently ran his fingers down Minho's face. The movement roused the older of the pair into wakefulness, sleepy brown eyes hidden by long lashes. Minho let out a soft breath, the quietest noise of upset giving clue to displeasure about being awoken. Or maybe it was because of the sunlight; Changbin hoped for that option.

"Morning, baby," Changbin murmured.

Minho nuzzled his face further into the sheets. "Mm." He untangled his legs from Changbin's, body arching along the bed akin to the cats they owned. "Too early."

"It's 11:30," he answered with a soft laugh. "Time to get up."

"Still too early." Those brown eyes peeked up at him, the look they were trying to convey coming across so perfectly Changbin's heart fluttered. He really couldn't say no to Minho.

"Oof, that's not fair; you know I'm weak." Changbin reached over again, gently running his fingers through Minho's hand. The action was repeated several times over until the tiniest snore escaped his boyfriend. His heart swelled in his chest. How someone could be so cute so effortlessly was beyond him.

Thus, Changbin allowed himself to get lost in the soundtrack of their life. Rain tapping on the glass became the focal point for that morning, the sound blending perfectly with every soft exhale from Minho. He was content to soak everything in for awhile, once again reveling in the fact that someone as perfect as Minho was in his bed hogging all of his leg room.

Changbin wouldn't call their meeting random chance. It would've happened over time, regardless of what strings fate plucked. They were both under contracts at the same company, Changbin as a producer and Minho as a solo idol. Absolutely swamped with work, Changbin didn't really have much time to pay attention to every group or idol he was creating music for. There was always something new to do. Everything was finished, sent off for approval, and the next project picked up again. The process worked wonders, until he began feeling incredibly overworked and burnt out.

Taking a break from his creating to wander the lobby, it was here their first meeting took place. Changbin recognized the song playing overhead as one of his more recent creations, and the vocals layered over the beat sounded absolutely heavenly. Someone was dancing to it in the middle of the room, clearly lost within the music and enjoying themselves. Minho was the one who recognized Changbin first, spinning to a halt and whole body brightening upon sight of him. After an excited explanation that the song was his and how grateful he was to debut with one of the famous (his words of course!) Changbin's songs, they met up for lunch that day.

From there, it was over.

They were friends first of course. Lunch was spent among each other's company, chatting about what they'd been up to that day. Eventually, they grew tired of just this. They exchanged numbers and would text late into the night. They began to meet up outside of work, going to restaurants and shopping centers in things they weren't quite ready to call dates. It wasn't until Minho brought it up that they stopped to think.

The more the pair thought about it, the more they realized it was true. It appeared everyone around them thought it was quite obvious as well and they were teased endlessly for a good month by the time they came to terms with everything; they were dating.

Their first kiss occurred beneath a cloudy sky, surrounded by city lights, cloudy skies, and rain soaked pavement. Hiding beneath an awning waiting for the storm to pass, they shared an awkward press of lips coupled with breathy laughs and Changbin backed against the window. Changbin was overwhelmingly confident with his music, but Minho was the one who dripped with certainty in their relationship. Everything they tried for the first time was initiated by Minho.

They had moved in together after dating for barely a year. In doing so, Changbin became the father of two cats who adored him just as much as Minho did. They created a life together, full of sunlit mornings looking upon the city, dancing in the dark together, window overlooking the city littered in plants. Everything was perfect, truly.

 _Minho_ was perfect.

Changbin smiled at the beautiful angel before him. A million smiles had already been used upon Minho, and Changbin would gladly give him a thousand more. He untangled himself from his boyfriend's warm body as carefully as he could, rising to his feet with a stretch. One of their cats, Peach, perked up at him from where she was sprawled on the bedroom floor. She mewed gently and Changbin picked the tiny white cat up, carrying her with him into the kitchen. Peach purred away as he pet her. "You must be just as hungry as I am, huh? Where'd Gigi run off to?"

Just as the words were said, the little black cat came strolling proudly into the kitchen. He had the faintest hint of dirt on his paws and Changbin just shook his head, smiling. "You got into the plants again." Gigi meowed back at him and trotted on over, rubbing against his leg. "Alright, alright. I'll feed you two first." Setting Peach on the floor, Changbin got to work. Gigi and Peach weren't just any cats after all. They were _Minho's_ cats, which meant only the highest degree of pampering. And that meant wet food.

In the process of getting their food ready, Changbin decided upon a breakfast for Minho and himself. Pancakes with fruit, eggs, bacon, and fluffy biscuits! Breakfast fit for a king.

By the time Changbin finished everything and set the table, it was already a little passed one. Outside, the rain had cleared away, taking most of the clouds with it. Those that remained took turns obscuring the sunlight every so often. The day was truly beautiful. Once he was done admiring the world beyond the window, he crept back to the room his sleeping beauty was currently in.

Minho hadn't moved much, chest rising and falling slowly. He looked incredibly peaceful; the dream he was having must be a nice one. His face remained nuzzled into Changbin's pillow, their shared blanket draped carelessly over his shirtless body. Changbin sat down on the bed, taking a moment to admire Minho in all his natural glory. Seconds passed before he reached out and gently ran his fingers through soft hair once more, running thumb across slightly parted lips. Changbin's heart won over and he leaned down, stealing a kiss from the slumbering Minho.

This was enough to rouse Minho, pulling a silent laugh from Changbin; he really was just like sleeping beauty. "Afternoon sleepy head."

"Binnie ... Kisses." Minho sounded like a small child, staring up at him through sleep-glazed eyes and bottom lip shoved out into the biggest pout.

How could Changbin say no to sleepy Minho? He leaned over, peppering kisses all along Minho's face. From his forehead to each eyelid, his nose and his chin, plus a number of kisses for each cheek—Changbin gladly handed them over. After a soft whine, he finally slid their lips together. His world became Minho, Changbin getting lost in the heat between their bodies, only breaking free to suck in a few gasps of air. They kissed like life depended on it, a warm hand curled around his neck to pull him closer, before Changbin needed more than just feeble gasps to breathe.

"I love you, Binnie. I love you so much." Minho wiggled closer, setting his head in Changbin's lap. "You're all I need to be happy. And cats. And cotton candy. But mostly you."

Changbin's heart skipped a beat and he laughed. "You always find new ways to be cute, you know that? I love you too." He got lost in petting Minho's head for a moment. "You want some breakfast, baby? It's all done and ready."

Minho gazed up at him with the softest smile he'd ever seen. "I thought I smelled pancakes."

"With strawberries. Your favorite."

Changbin slid off the bed, motioning for Minho to follow. The older man sat up, shimmying to the edge, but didn't stand. Instead, he raised his arms up. "Carry me?"

How could he say no when Minho was looking at him so innocently? Besides, he was strong enough ... he had the arms! Being shorter had nothing to do with how much he could carry. Thus, he edged one arm beneath the crook of Minho's knees and the other upon his back to steady him, while his boyfriend hooked an arm around his shoulders. Changbin carried him bridal style into the kitchen, getting a number of kisses the whole way. Minho was set onto the counter and excitedly kicked his feet. Really, it was hard to tell who the oldest was.

Changbin handed him a glass of orange juice, which was gone within a few seconds, before Minho picked up the strawberry-topped pancakes. Changbin wiped a bit of whipped cream from the edge of Minho's mouth before picking up his own plate. He leaned against the refrigerator as he ate, Minho making soft noises of happiness every so often.

Despite the routine being fairly common in their apartment, Changbin still found himself wondering how this had become his life. Such an amazing human being falling in love with him still seemed too good to be true. A human that still ate cotton candy like he was a kid, who watched scary movies despite being afraid of them, who kicked his feet when he was happy, who ran around their apartment in excitement ... he was absolutely perfect.

The clouds outside parted in that moment, casting a beam of light upon Minho. It bounced off his golden skin and created a halo akin to the one from that morning around him. And really there was no other appropriate metaphor; Minho was the light of Changbin's life.

He didn't pause to wish everything would remain this way forever; Changbin already knew it would. They both did.

Catching Changbin's watchful eye, Minho smiled; he swung his feet again. "Thank you for the food!" He motioned for Changbin to come over, a request he gladly granted. "I know how I want to spend our Sunday!"

The shorter man pressed his hands against the counter, leaning forwards a bit. "Oh? How's that?"

"Back in bed, watching movies together. I want to spend as much time with you as I can today." Minho's bright smile was almost too blinding.

He smiled too. "Only if you give me another kiss."

Changbin barely had time to get the words out before Minho leaned down, pressing their lips together once more. "I'll give you as many kisses as you want. I'd give you the whole world if I could."

Cupping Minho's face in gentle hands, Changbin kissed him again. "Don't worry, it's already in front of me."

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna talk fic things, find me over at @jisungpng on twt !!


End file.
